


Finish What You Start

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron's jealousy leads to a situation between he and Hermione





	Finish What You Start

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron felt the cold hand of fear squeeze his heart when he saw her talking with him. He felt his jealousy spring to life, a tightly wound knot in his stomach, and he watched helplessly as Terry bent his head to kiss Hermione’s cheek. He should be over this by now, she had already agreed to marry him, and yet he was still terrified that someone or something would steal her away. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched Terry head down the hall, wondering what had prompted a kiss on the cheek by Terry, and he continued his journey towards her office.  
  
  
  
He arrived at the door, taking a deep breath, and tried to repress the waves of jealousy that still festered inside him. She hated when he got jealous and behaved possessively. Time and time again she told him that she wasn’t his to own, and that he had never had any reason to be jealous of any of the stupid blokes that chatted her up. He raised his hand and knocked three times on the door, a special knock they had devised to let her know it was him, and he smiled when he heard her call out to come in.  
  
  
  
“Hermione,” he said, entering the office to sit in a chair in front of her desk, “Mum wanted to know if we’d like to come for dinner tonight.”  
  
  
  
“That sounds good,” she said, beaming at him from across the desk. “I wanted to go over some ideas for the wedding anyway.”  
  
  
  
Ron squirmed in his seat, watching her chew on her bottom lip, and he suddenly realized how much that aroused him.  
  
  
  
“Hey, what did Terry want with you?” he asked, trying to remain nonchalant. He knew he failed miserably when Hermione arched her eyebrow and a devilish look came into her eyes.  
  
  
  
“He invited me out to dinner.”  
  
  
  
“He what!”  
  
  
  
“He asked me if I’d like to have dinner with him sometime,” she replied calmly.  
  
  
  
Wave after wave of anger flowed through him, and he wondered if Hermione could tell how agitated he was becoming. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands around the armrests of the chair.  
  
  
  
“What did you say?” he asked, trying to keep his tone even and failing horribly.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up from the desk, she walked slowly around it, her eyes never leaving his, and stood in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and leaned back against the desk. There was something about her that Ron couldn’t put his finger on, she seemed restless and almost predatory in her stance, and he wondered what she was planning on hitting him with.  
  
  
  
“Honestly Ron,” she said, taking his hand and prying it from the chair. “I’m surprised you even asked me that.”  
  
  
  
“You enjoy tormenting me don’t you Hermione?”  
  
  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief when she drew his hand to her lips and ran her tongue across the smooth skin on the back of his hand. He felt all the blood leave his head and shoot straight to his core when she pulled his finger into the warmth of her mouth, and let her lips and tongue suckle it.  
  
  
  
“You enjoy tormenting me,” he repeated, and was disappointed when she released his hand.  
  
  
  
“Only in certain ways,” she said, and turned away from him. “And only like this.” In one swoop of her arms she completely cleared her desk of everything. She turned to face him, her eyes issuing a challenge, and for a moment he could only stare at her in silent amazement.  
  
  
  
He recovered with in seconds, rising quickly to close the distance between them, and he felt her tremble when he grabbed her hand and slid it from his chest to the erection that was tenting his trousers. He relished the whimper she released when he stroked her hand along his length.  
  
  
  
“Do you feel what you do to me Hermione,” he whispered as his other hand came up to tangle in her hair. He loved the way her eyes slid closed as he slowly lowered his mouth towards hers.  
  
  
  
“Hermione you shouldn’t start something you can’t finish,” he gasped as her hand worked along his length, cupping him, and he panted against her lips.  
  
  
  
His thin hold on sanity broke when he heard her moan and say, “You finish it!”  
  
  
  
His lips descended upon hers, effortlessly parting them, and he growled against her lips as their tongues slid together. He released her hand, sliding up to her blouse to impatiently work on her buttons, and without breaking the contact of their lips tore it down the middle.  
  
  
  
He pulled his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. She had her hands on his belt, desperately trying to undo it, and her hands fluttered helplessly against him when he pulled at her nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra.  
  
  
  
“Ron…” she moaned and arched her back, trying desperately to get closer to him, and she cried out when his erection brushed against her.  
  
  
  
His hands slid to her skirt, pulling it upwards to bunch around her waist, and he watched her head fall back. He grabbed her hips and lifted so she was sitting on the edge of the desk and began inching her knickers down her legs. He grinned as she lifted her hips to accommodate him.  
  
  
  
“Please,” she moaned, “I need you now.” Her upper body arched off the desk as he ran his finger through her folds.  
  
  
  
“You’re so wet,” he whispered. “For me, and only for me.”  
  
  
  
“Yes…” she moaned as he slid a finger inside her. His thumb brushed her clit, and he slid his other hand to cup her breast.  
  
  
  
“What do you want Hermione?”  
  
  
  
“You!” she gasped, arching her hips to thrust against his hand. “Hard inside me.”  
  
  
  
He slid another finger inside. “Like this Hermione?” he whispered as he felt himself hardening further as he worked her into a frenzy.  
  
  
  
“No…”  
  
  
  
He watched as her head tossed back and forth along the surface of the desk, her hands clenched into fist, and he couldn’t help the words that flew from his mouth. “Tell me… tell me exactly what you want.”  
  
  
  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
  
  
  
He almost cried out at her words, instead a low groan escaped him, and his hands left her to pull his belt free and lower his trousers and boxers. He fell forward and lifted her hips off the desk before plunging inside. She was hot, wet, and so alive under his touch that he nearly collapsed at the feeling.  
  
  
  
He slid in and out of her, only vaguely aware that she was moaning his name. The feelings were overpowering and relentless. He felt her legs slide around his waist and they pulled him deeper inside.  
  
  
  
“Harder…”  
  
  
  
“Gods, you don’t know what you’re doing to me Hermione.” He increased his pace, driving into her in short quick strokes. Her hips arching beneath him, the cries escaping from her body, and the sound of flesh against flesh were driving him mad. He wanted to bring her with him, and angled his hips so that his erection brushed over her swollen mound with each downward thrust.  
  
  
  
Their eyes met, he felt her tightening around him, and knew the moment she reached her peak and thrust hard inside her. He rotated his hips, watching through hooded eyes as she came, her body bowing up off the desk, and with one hard thrust he felt his release.  
  
  
  
He gasped out her name over and over before collapsing weakly against her. He could feel her body trembling with after shocks, and he murmured soothing words into her ear.  
  
  
  
Slowly they both came back to earth, and he pulled out of her with a low groan.  
  
  
  
“I ruined your shirt,” he whispered as he pulled at his trousers and help her up with a shaking hand.  
  
  
  
“I’ll get another,” she smiled. “It was worth it.”  
  
  
  
“Hermione,” he whispered as he tugged her skirt down. “You are always worth it.”  
  
  
  
“No more getting jealous?” she asked.  
  
  
  
“Only if I get proven wrong like this.”  
  
  
  
She smacked his arm and said, “I don’t know why I love you so much. You’re a complete prat.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, but I’m your prat.” He winked at her and grinned when she smiled softly.  
  
  
  
“That you are,” she said, and closed the distance between them for a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
